


He Doesn't Dance

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: M/M, because they're cuties who deserve to be written at four in the morning, but thats okay right?, crow loves to dance, four in the morning, i wrote this at four in the morning, it's really short but adorable, seto is just being adorable clueless seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow finds a radio while searching the hotel with Seto. </p><p>Crow, of course, wants to dance. </p><p>But...Seto doesn't know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Dance

"Seto. Look at this." Currently, Crow and Seto were raiding the hotel together, scouring for items that they could use, or for some hidden weapons. Crow gripped on something under a pile of rubble and pulled hard. Moments later, Crow pulled it upward and stumbled back, clutching the weird item to his chest.

Crow regained his balance, brushed the dust off of the mysterious thing, and raised it towards a stream of light from the ceiling to get a better look at it. Seto walked next to him, squinting and examining the item better.

It looked quite a lot like PF, but, with minor differences. For the fact there was a row of buttons at very top of it in a line, all with faded out markings on them. "What do you think it is?"

Crow lowered the device, putting it on the hotel reception counter and squinted at the markings. "I think...Grandpa had one of these. One of these buttons makes music come out."

"Music?" Crow asked, a rather big grin spreading across his face. "Do you remember which button?"

"N-No...I never touched it..." Seto admitted with a bit of shame. Crow sighed, holding his gloved index finger out and skimmed it across the row of buttons. He took a moment before pressing one of them.

Nothing happened.

Crow grunted, pressing the button next to it.

Again, the device didn't respond.

It was clear on how much Crow wanted to turn the thing on (though, he doubted it would either way), he examined the markings on the buttons closer.

He could barely read it, but on the middle button, it faintly read 'play'.

Seto pushed the button, and though it was inaudible at first, crackling music came out of the box.

Crow smiled wide, jumping backwards and shouted, "Yes!"

And then...Crow started to do something very strange. He was moving his body in ways that didn't make sense, and the idea of that movement was completely foreign to him.

After a while, Crow noticed the weary stare from Seto and frowned, "C'mon, why aren't you dancing?"

"Dancing?" It was an innocent question, really, it was. But that still didn't stop Crow from teasing him about it, "You seriously haven't heard of dancing? What, were you living in a cave before?"

"N-No..."

Crow, though Seto knew he wasn't meaning to be too aggressive, grabbed Seto roughly by the wrist and jerked him forward. Seto was practically thrown against Crow's chest, and all the while, Crow didn't seem to mind the intimacy. Crow's hand slid off of his wrist, and laced his fingers with Seto's while his other arm went around Seto's waist.

Immediately, Crow tried to start dancing, but Seto stumbled out of confusion, and ended up stepping on Crow's foot.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Y-You're the one making me do this!"

Crow scoffed, "Quit being such a wuss and just keep up!" And started up again.

Though some of Seto's 'dance' moves were poorly acted out, Crow and him were smiling and laughing about it in no time.

And when they decided it was time to stop fooling around, Seto decided to take the device with him.

For days they didn't really want to do anything, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Another 4 AM writing. Woohoo.
> 
> Crow: You actually wrote something that's fairly nice for 4 AM.
> 
> Sugar: Aw, really? Thank you, Crow! *Kisses cheek*
> 
> Crow: D-Don't make me blush...
> 
> Sugar: You can't do that, darling.
> 
> ((I also have a Fanfiction account, it's under the same name, MidnightsNightmares  
> Check me out, if you want. Or don't.
> 
> I'm not your Puppeteer))


End file.
